The Promise
by MusaRiven125
Summary: <html><head></head>Oneshot! Musa and Riven have been friends since they were little, but then Musa had to move away, leaving Riven. She hasnt seen him for 10 years. But one day, an 18 year old Musa was going on a holiday, and guess who she saw! Did she finally reunite with her friend? Dedicated to my friend MusicMelody'Tude (Passion Unbroken), Happy Birthday!</html>


**The Promise**

**...**

**Hi guys! I'm soo sorry that I posted this late, I was supposed to post it on the 4****th**** of October but I was busy with other stuff. **

**This is going to be my second Birthday one shot! It's dedicated to another one of my best friends on fan fiction! And it's very very long, sorry bout that! it might take a while to read. **

**Happy 15****th**** Birthday, ****MusicMelody'Tude****! You are an amazing friend and a great author and I'm so glad that you're my friend! I wish you luck and I hope you have a nice birthday :) This one shot is for you, I hope you will like it but it will probably be bad since I kinda did it in a hurry and I'm not that good as an author. **

**You are the most amazing friend, Sagarika :) I'm sorry if I posted this late, but I hope you'll like it anyway. It has mostly Musa and Riven but has a little bit of Stella and Brandon too!  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY! <strong>

**-MR125 (MusaRiven125)**

**...**

An 18 year old girl was sitting on her bed, staring at the object in her delicate hands.

She had long, midnight blue hair that reached her knees, and she had the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes, that made any guy that went past her, wink at her. She was truly beautiful and many people knew that. But her personality was quite different;

She was always stubborn and hot-headed, and she can get angry very easily, but that was what made her even more attractive, or as guys say, hot. But she does have a kind side, which only her close friends and relatives can see.

She had a passion for music, and she was loyal to her best friends, but she's quite aggressive to guys sometimes... well, not that they minded.

This unique, beautiful, and brave girl is known as_ Musa_.

She sighed, while still staring at the object, as her eyes stung a bit and tears threatened to fall.

Musa was holding a beautiful frame, filled with lots of memorable photos of her when she was around 5 until she was 8, and in every one of those photos, a little boy who was the same age as her, could clearly be seen with her.

She grinned as she reached out and touched a photo of the mysterious little boy, with her finger. He meant everything to her, he was _her_ best friend.

Musa smiled as a few drops of tears ran down her cheeks. She missed him, so much. She hasn't seen him for 10 long years! She couldn't even remember what he looked like until a photo frame fell out of her drawers and it revealed the pictures of her old best friend, who she hasn't seen for a long time.

She's known him for 3 years, and they've been best friends in that period of time. She was so happy and HE was the one who made her glad, every single day. But it all disappeared when one day, when she was eight years old, she had to move to a new place, far away... and she never saw him again ever since. She's been reminiscing for his presence every single year after she moved, but she never saw him again.

But she remembered every single memory she had with him. She still remembers his short, gorgeous magenta hair, his beautiful, warm violet eyes that always melt her heart, and that amazing smile that made her heart skip a beat.

Musa could feel him missing her too. And she assumed he must be 18 years old now, just like her. He might not even be recognizable because he's aged during those 10 years apart. Musa aged too, and she's grown to be a beautiful young girl. But she's always wondered what he might look like...

She first met him when she and he were both 3 years old. And they've always promised to each other to stay together, forever. That memory was one she cherished forever...

Musa closed her eyes, thinking about the first time she met him...

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Here it is" Matlin whispered with a smile and then looked down at her daughter who was hiding behind her, trying to avoid going in the class. Musa was only 5 years old. She had long midnight blue hair that reached her back and was down and her fringe was resting on her forehead. She had ocean blue eyes and white milky skin. _

_Musa was wearing a little school uniform because today was gonna be her first day in her new school, and she felt extremely nervous, scared, and shy. She was already standing in front of her new class with her mother next to her. _

"_Good morning, you must be Mrs Matlin Melody?" a woman's gentle and sweet voice called out and Musa peeked a bit to see a tall woman with long brown hair and blue eyes, and she looked quite pretty and kind. _

"_Yes, that is me. And my daughter, Musa Melody, is going to be in this classroom, am I correct?" her mom asked. _

"_Yes, you are. I'm Mrs Saunders and I'll be your teacher, Musa" Mrs Saunders smiled and tried to look at the young kid as she hid behind her mother. _

_Mrs Saunders giggled as Matlin moved out of the way, to reveal Musa herself. _

"_Hi there" she smiled. _

_Musa was so shy at first but then relaxed when she heard her teacher's gentle voice. _

"_Hi" Musa squeaked cutely. Her teacher looked back at her classroom and then back at her. _

"_Let's come in your new classroom then. I will get a seat for you in a second. So how about you say goodbye to your mommy first while I get the seat?" her teacher said and Musa looked at her mommy and frowned. _

"_Mommy! I don't want you to gow!" Musa frowned, her eyes with tears. Matlin frowned too and kneeled down to gently hug her daughter. _

"_You'll be fine honey. But I have to go. I'm sure you will have a good day and make some new friends. Have fun okay, sweetie?" her mother smiled a bi and wiped her tears with her thumb. _

_Musa sobbed and hesitantly nodded. "Owkay..."_

_Her teacher returned and Musa looked at her. She hugged her mother once more before stepping in her new classroom._

_Her heart pounded faster, and faster than before. Her head felt dizzy and her faced heated up. _

_All eyes were on her and the classroom remained silent. Musa slowly looked away in nervousness until her teacher brought her to the front. She also noticed another woman sat near the teacher's desk who had an angry expression. _

"_Say hello to our new student called Musa Melody. She is new here and I expect you to be kind to her, and be friends with her. She is very kind a bit shy and nervous but she will get used to these new stuff so we have to help her in every way we can, okay class?" Mrs Saunders said, looking at all of her students. _

_Musa finally looked up as her heart started to race. People started to greet her with a 'hello', 'hi' and 'good morning' so Musa smiled at each of them, but the nervousness was still there. She also heard a few boys and girls saying 'she's very pretty' and she was trying to figure out if they were talking about her or not. _

_She looked at every student until her eyes stopped at a boy who was sat in the middle of the classroom, with his arms crossed. _

_Musa looked at him closely and tried to memorise his face. She actually thought he was the cutest boy she's ever seen, and he actually smiled at her!_

_He had short magenta hair and warm violet eyes that made her heart melt. But she could easily tell he might be one of those 'Cool mean boys' in this school just by seeing his expression. She decided to maybe avoid him since he might be one of those boys but then she started to panic when she realised the only empty seat in the classroom was right next to... him. _

_Musa took in a sharp breath until she looked back at her teacher and casually fixed her short navy skirt. _

"_Okay Musa, you will sit there" the teacher pointed at a seat... _

_Oh no. _

_Not that seat!_

_It was the seat next to that boy she was thinking about! _

_Musa gasped a bit when his eyes widened. _

_Mrs Saunders led Musa to her seat and let her take her stationary and stuff out. The boy next to her was looking away as she sat on her seat reluctantly. _

"_You'll be okay here Musa" Her teacher smiled and gave her a piece of paper. Mrs Saunders walked to the front and continued her lesson while explaining some stuff. _

_Musa took a deep breath and listened carefully to the lesson that was being demonstrated. _

_She noticed some kids around her looking at her and even a few girls smiled at her. But she felt more nervous than ever! _

_She ignored a few whispers that were going around the classroom and sighed. _

_All of a sudden, she felt her arm gently brush on somebody else's arm and it was like electricity was going through her body... _

_She then felt the boy next to her lean closer to her as the teacher talked. _

"_So... you're new here?" he whispered. She didn't expect the cute boy's voice to be so sweet and gentle, that it made her body shiver a bit. She could feel his eyes on her and she could tell he was definitely staring at her, ignoring the teacher who was still explaining some stuff about the class. _

_She thought maybe he might not be bad after all. He didn't sound like a mean boy or something..._

"_Umm... y-yeah..." Musa replied shyly and tried to look at him but she was so nervous to. She started to fiddle with her fingers a bit and took occasional deep breaths and let it out. _

_The boy leaned back in his seat and sighed. From the corner of her eye, she could see his cute face that was so intimidating to her... _

"_You see that old lady across the room over there?" the boy whispered/questioned, pointing at the woman who had an angry or annoyed expression. Musa slowly nodded and finally looked at him directly in the eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. _

_The boy smiled back at her and looked at the woman again. _

"_She's Mrs Saunders's assistant and she's VERY mean and strict! You'd better be good around her or not she can get very grumpy and mad at you if you're naughty! But all I think of her is some grumpy old lady and the worst part is, she's my NEIGHBOUR!" the boy whispered, staring at Musa's face. She thought he was an extremely cute-looking boy and she wondered why he even bothered to talk to her. But what she didn't know was the fact that he found her very, VERY beautiful. _

_Musa couldn't help but giggle after what he said. He clearly looked like a boy who likes to make all the kids in the class laugh, and he also looked like a naughty boy who could get into trouble very easily. But somehow, she relaxed around him when she noticed him getting kinder towards her. He sounded like a smart boy too coz he speaks very well, even when he's only 5 years old, just like her. _

"_Really? She sounds mean..." Musa giggled a bit nervously and looked away. Suddenly, the boy touched her hand and pulled her towards him a bit. Musa had no idea what he was doing and she got more suspicious when he tucked a few strands behind her ear and then moved his lips close to her ear, his soft hand covering the side of his mouth. _

_She could feel his hot breath on her skin which gave her a tingling feeling. _

"_Yeah she is! Don't tell her this, but everybody actually hates her..." the boy whispered quietly in her ear and moved his mouth away from her ear and looked at her. _

_He then realised that his body was actually touching hers so he sat back on his seat properly and coughed a bit. _

"_Okay I won't" Musa chuckled, thinking about how close he was to her. She looked away nervously and fiddled with her fingers again. _

"_Hey... don't be nervous around me. I know you're new so you probably think I'm one of those boys who are mean or something... but... I'm not" he said casually and stared at her pretty face. He couldn't stop staring at her because she was the prettiest girl he's ever seen. _

_Musa stared at him and then nodded. _

"_By the way, who is that grumpy teacher's name?" she questioned._

"_Wow I'm so glad you asked that. She's Mrs Bottomnod" the boy laughed a bit and leaned closer to her. _

"_Are you serious?" Musa giggled, "That sounds... unreal, but funny!" _

"_You got that right" he grinned at her. Musa sighed and then looked around the classroom. All the kids seemed to stare at her and this boy with a surprised expression millions of time and she wondered why. It was like some goodie-goodie new girl just made friends with the meanest bully... and all their classmates are surprised. But what she didn't know was that THAT was definitely true... _

"_So... umm... do you want to be friends or something, Musa?" the boy questioned nervously and looked at her. Musa stared at him in confusion. _

"_How do you know my name?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. _

_Riven chuckled, "I know coz Mrs Saunders told everybody in the whole class, obviously" _

_Musa blushed in embarrassment and smiled a bit, "Oh"_

"_My name is Riven" he said. Musa smiled at him and nodded. _

"_That's a nice name" she grinned. She was actually relaxing now that she met Riven. She couldn't believe he was so kind to her. And she knew this was definitely a start to a new relationship. _

"_You're very pretty by the way" he suddenly said which made her eyes widened a bit, "I mean you're the prettiest and kindest girl I've met anyway..." _

_Riven looked at her nervously and smirked. _

"_T-thanks, Riv" she blushed and smiled, but then she looked away to hide her face that was turning pink. Riven chuckled and tried to look at her again. _

"_So we're friends now?" he said. Musa gulped nervously and stared at him._

"_Umm... yes! I think we could be good friends" Musa grinned shyly. She was glad that she already made friends with the cutest boy in the school, and he was so unbelievably kind to her! and she knew that this friendship might actually last forever... _

_**~End of flashback~**_

Musa opened her eyes and giggled to herself. That was one memory she'll never ever forget. That was the very start of their friendship, so it was so special to her.

Musa cuddled the photo frame and laughed. "Oh Riven..."

A few months after she met Riven when they were 5 years old, she finally found out that he was like the meanest and most horrible school bully. She couldn't believe she made friends with the school bully! She was kinda a good girl and being friends with he bully wasn't something she expected. But then Riven admitted that he changed into a better person because of her. Because she was so kind to him which made him realise that he should stop bullying. So it made her feel special and she forgave him for lying, because** she **was the reason he changed into a better person...

Musa looked at the photos again and grinned. She hoped she would be able to see him again one day... just one day could make a huge difference. She could finally be with her best friend again. But she didn't even know him anymore. Now they were both adults, and they had their own lives. She'll probably never see him again.

"Musa!" she heard a voice call from the living room. Musa immediately stood up in hr high heels and quickly glanced at the photos before putting it in a drawer safely.

"I'm right here!" Musa yelled. Her best friend, Stella, came in her room wearing a strapless orange dress that had circular patterns and a pink ribbon under her breasts and she wore green heels.

"You look good Stell" Musa grinned at her perky blonde friend who was all dressed up ready for their trip to France.

"Merci!" Stella replied in a French accent, "Vous regardez bien aussi!"

"Gee, I don't know any French, Stella, so don't talk to me in French coz I can't understand!" Musa snapped playfully and sighed.

"Ugh fine! I said _thank you_ and _you look good as well_" Stella smiled at her. Musa was also dressed up and she was wearing a dark pink and black with patterns and a dark pink top with little white polka dots, including matching heels. (She's wearing her season 4 outfit and Stella is wearing the season 4 outfit too)

Musa and Stella's hair was down and they had a similar hairstyle. They planned the trip since last week and since France was only a 5 hours drive from here, Musa decided that she should drive.

"Well okay then, I've already put all of our suitcases in the car so we can go now if you want" Musa said, and Stella nodded.

The two girls left Musa's house and ran towards the car and Musa was surprised when she saw a recognizable guy standing in front of her car.

"Brandon! You're here!" Stella squealed and ran towards him. Brandon chuckled and kissed her lips quickly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You came like I asked you to" Stella smiled.

"Wait? You asked him to COME? No offence to you Brandon, but Stella, I thought this was only meant to be a best friend trip!" Musa shouted and walked towards them.

"Oh don't worry Muse! I thought maybe he could just drive us there and anyway, he's meeting his friend in France" Stella explained, looking at Musa.

Musa nodded, "Okay then"

She was actually very excited about this trip, and she hoped it will be good. Stella definitely wanted to go to Paris since that's where fashion mostly is and it's very popular there and Musa liked the tourist attractions. She didn't mind Brandon coming anymore because he was gonna be busy hanging out with his friend anyway and it helped that he was willing to drive.

Brandon sat at the front and Musa sat at the back with Stella. The engine started and before they knew it, they were off.

Musa had her earphones on her iPod since she was listening to some music. Music was definitely something she loved, which made her love her iPod so much. She looked to the side to see Stella trying to read the VERY complicated map and give Brandon directions. She was giving him directions to one of the hotels in Paris since that's where they were headed to.

Musa sighed, looking out the window to see the quiet road and a few trees around it. The road they were on was very quiet and there wasn't even a car in sight except for theirs.

She quietly started to hum and look at everything around her. When she looked back, she saw Stella giving Brandon a quick peck on the lips and continued to give him directions...

That reminded her of a memory when she was 8. It was also another memory of her friend, Riven. This memory was sad and sweet at the same time... it was her first kiss as a child...

_**~Flashback~**_

_An 8 year old Musa was already at the airport with her parents and their flight leaves in half an hour, so they sat on the seats of the airport, waiting. _

_Musa bit her lip nervously and fiddled with her fingers. She was frowning because she was so disappointed about moving to a new, faraway place. And that meant leaving her best friend, Riven, whom she might not see again, ever. _

_The little girl was on the verge of tears, waiting for her friend to at least come and say good bye for the last time, before it's too late. She wanted to feel him close to her, she wanted him to comfort her, and she wanted him to be with her together, forever. _

"_Are you alright, sweetie?" Matlin asked her daughter in concern, and put her soft hand on her shoulder. _

_Musa nodded and sniffed bit. She was waiting impatiently for Riven, while occasionally checking the time every minute. And it might be too late if he comes very late, well, if he did come. _

"_Musa!" _

_Her head shot up, and her face lit up. She heard his soft, beautiful voice in her ears and a big grin appeared on her face. _

_Her friend was walking towards her, with a smile on his cute face. But she could clearly see the disappointment in his gorgeous violet eyes. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to be with her forever. Together, forever... if that was even possible._

"_Riven!" the little girl screamed in happiness and ran into his open arms, nearly making him fall down. She clung to his body and squeezed him tight, as he hugged her back._

_Riven's parents went to say goodbye to Musa's parents too. _

"_Riven, I'm so glad you're here!" Musa smiled, looking up at him with her eyes that were dazzling with relief. _

"_Me too Muse" he grinned back at her. He looked up at his and hers parents and took Musa's hand, bringing her into a corner where not much people could see them. _

_The 8 year old Riven was standing in front of her, with his hands in his pockets. _

"_So you're leaving forever... huh?" Riven asked quietly, putting his head down. Musa winced when she heard the hurt in his voice. _

"_Y-yes, but I-I don't w-want t-t-to" Musa whimpered, looking down at her feet that were covered with the red ballerina shoes she had. She put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes. _

"_I'll miss you..." she whispered silently, tears threatening to fall. _

"_I'll miss you more Musa," Riven admitted, kicking the floor in anger, "I wish you wouldn't go!"_

"_Believe me Riv, I don't want to go! But it's not my choice..." Musa frowned, finally looking up at him, seeing his depressed and devastated look. _

"_I know..." he mumbled, "But it's just not fair! We've been friends for a very long time now... and I want to be with you forever. I want to be your best friend! I just can't believe-"_

"_Shh..." Musa whispered, touching his lips with her soft fingers. Her eyes smiled a bit, but she sighed. _

"_I also want to be friends with you... and I want to be with you forever... but are we just gonna stay as friends...forever?" she asked, looking down again. _

"_Yes, I guess" Riven said, lifting her chin up, "But..."_

"_But?" Musa said with hopeful eyes, looking into his beautiful eyes. _

_Riven sighed, thinking about something. It looked like he really wanted to tell her something that he's been wanting to say for a long time. _

_Musa looked at him again, with her hopeful eyes. She couldn't admit that she liked him more than friends yet, but she hoped he would say those three words that could change everything... I love you. Those words were the words she wanted to hear escaping from his mouth. _

_Even though they were only eight, she understood everything about love, and she's always dreamt of her and __**Riven**__... being in love one day, when they are old enough. Musa wanted to be with him when they are grown up, and she wanted to start out as friends first, and she hoped they would get closer, and closer... She's been in love with him the first time her and his eyes met. She wanted to be more than friends. And if those three words escape from his mouth, she will do anything to stay. _

_Riven run his fingers gently on her soft cheek and sighed, "N-Never mind...I-It doesn't matter..."_

_He looked away and put his hand down. Musa frowned and sighed. She was going to say something but then decided against it. _

_All of a sudden, her mother called out, "Musa? Where are you?" _

"_Riven!" Riven's mother called out too. _

"_We're here, mommy!" Musa said. _

"_Okay then, we're going in a minute, honey" her mother smiled from the distance and hugged Riven's parents. _

_Musa's heart pounded so fast when she realised that she was going to leave __**forever**__ in a few seconds. _

_She whimpered and closed her eyes in sadness. _

_Riven also had a heart-breaking frown on his cute face, but he tried to act as confident as possible. _

"_So... this is goodbye ...then" he whispered quietly, hurt and sadness laced in his soft voice. _

_Musa sniffed and started so sob like a little girl that she was, "Uh huh..." _

_Riven finally showed his emotion when he winced. His heart broke seeing the little girl who was his best friend, crying her heart out. _

_He took her hand and pulled her into his warm embrace, pushing his face on her long, midnight blue hair, and letting tears fall out his eyes. _

_Musa wrapped her arms around him too and leaned the side of her face on his chest, still crying. _

"_Musa, please don't cry..." he whispered softly, "It breaks my heart...and hurts... me" _

_Musa didn't want to hurt him so she took a deep breath and nodded against his chest. Riven also took a deep breath and noticed that her hair smelt like strawberries. He'll never forget it... _

"_Promise me... promise me you'll see me again, one day?" Musa sobbed, lifting her head up a little and sticking her little finger out, "Pinky promise?"_

"_Promise" Riven smiled a bit and wrapped his little finger around hers._

_She put her head down and hugged him again, trying to remember his intoxicating scent. _

_Since he was taller, he leaned his chin on her head and wiped some of his tears. He also noticed that his parents were about to go. He knew that he was never going to see her again, so it was now... or never._

_He pulled away slightly, and surprised her when he pressed his soft lips on hers for 5 seconds before pulling away and stepping backwards. _

_Musa couldn't believe what he just did. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted. _

"_Did you-"_

"_You'll understand it one day, Muse. You will understand what that means when you're older... and hopefully, you'll...__** feel**__... the same way" he said quietly, staring into her eyes for a moment. _

"_Goodbye Musa... we'll be best friends forever, and I'll... I'll miss you... but I __**promise **__we'll be together...forever" Riven whispered softly and closed his eyes, slowly stepping away from her. _

_Musa frowned, touched her lips with her fingers and wiped some tears from her face, "I'll miss you... too," _

_The little girl looked at her best friend for a few more seconds before walking away from him. She went to her parents and looked at the airplane that they were going to be in. _

_**Did... did he... kiss me?**__ She thought. Musa wasn't sure if he kissed her or not. She was used to him kissing her on the cheek, but this was different. And he never did it before. It was... __**on the lips**__..._

_She knew a kiss on the lips means something... but she couldn't quite work it out. She did enjoy feeling his soft lips on hers... and it was something she'll never forget. Musa wiped a few tears that were already falling down her cheeks and then sighed. _

_**You will understand what that means when you're older... and hopefully, you'll... feel... the same way...**__ she thought about what he said. She took a deep breath and looked to the ground. She didn't have to think about it and__** try**__ to figure it out... because she knew that she __**will **__understand it one day when she is older... because that was what he said... _

_Musa looked back and tried to find his face, but she couldn't see it. He was gone... forever. She sobbed quietly and turned back around. _

_She will meet him one day... she __**had**__ to... because she secretly knew what that __**kiss**__ meant, and she wanted the exact same thing he did... _

_**~End of flashback~**_

Musa giggled quietly to herself and sighed. That was her most cherished memory. It was indeed her first ever kiss... well, if it was even a kiss. She was only 8 when it happened... so she wasn't sure. And until now, she still didn't understand why he did it. But... she liked it.

Even after he kissed her, she never kissed another guy again in her life. And she still couldn't admit that she liked him more than just a friend. Musa was already 18 now, but she still didn't know what the kiss meant.

She shook her head to try to forget about it, because she knew she will never ever see him again. It would be impossible to see him again coz he is older now, which meant he would look different, and of course he lived somewhere very far away from where she is now. So there was no point in thinking about it if it only made her...sad.

Musa whimpered when she remembered the sadness, hurt, and pain of his eyes, voice and heart when she left. He never wanted her to leave, but she didn't have a choice. She also kept the word he said that was most important to her, and will never be forgotten... _**Promise.**_ He _promised_ that they would be together forever, and that they will meet again one day, coz they will never separate in their hearts... _Promise_ was the word she kept with her every single day...she also promised to be with him forever, because a _promise _was a _promise_.

After a few minutes, she still couldn't stop thinking about him so she gently tapped Brandon's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, can I drive?" she asked, looking down at her watch. Only an hour left until they would be in the hotel in Paris, so she might as well drive to distract her thoughts from Riven.

"Sure, just let me park here for a minute" Brandon replied with a smile as he pushed the break.

Musa jumped out of the car and swapped seats with Brandon so that she could drive and he would sit at the back next to Stella.

Musa just got her driving licence a few months ago and she loved driving her car anywhere. She also wanted to get her mind off of Riven...

Stella was snuggling against Brandon and looked up, smiling at him.

"So how are you going to meet your friend in France? Does she or he really live there?" she questioned, but then gave him a suspicious look, "It better not be a girl or else!"

"Relax honey... it's definitely not a girl. It's one of my pals I've known in high school so we haven't seen each other for a few years. He's the same age as me and well, he does live in France for temporary and he's going to move into a house near where I live... and at the moment, he's going back from a holiday in America so he's driving to France at the moment..." Brandon explained.

Stella sighed in relief that it wasn't a girl. She knew lots of girls are head over heels for him coz of his handsome looks and his charming personality which sometimes made her a little cautious of him. But she loved him for him, not only his looks. But it didn't bother her much coz a LOT of guys like to flirt with her too and they find her hot even though she ignores them... which made her and Brandon the perfect couple.

"I want to meet your friend too..." she whispered, running her soft fingers down his jaw, and cupping his chin. She smirked at him when he glared at her.

"You'd better not" he said with a serious expression, still glaring at her slightly. But she found it as a joke.

"Why not?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

Brandon sighed loudly and looked into her honey-coloured eyes that always turned gold under the sunlight.

"Well, even though he is a total jerk, I do know that a lot of girls find him hot and believe me, I'm not lying at all. He is an eye-catcher but he always pushes girls away coz he finds most of them annoying. Even when we were still in high school, we were having a prom, and instead of him asking girls out to the prom, like around 10 popular girls asked him and he refused to go with every single one of them... and I thought if you meet him, you'll probably like him more than me"

"Of course not! I love you! Not some other guy I don't know! But really? Geez... he does sound like a jerk, and OMG! 10 girls!" Stella snapped.

"Don't think of him as a bad person honey, he's actually very nice and sweet when you get to know him. Unless... you annoy him" Brandon chuckled at her and pulled her closer.

"Did he go to the prom at the end?" she yawned a bit.

"Yeah he did and he went with the nicest girl in school. She was very beautiful I guess but the other 10 girls don't like her much since she's quiet and shy..." Brandon yawned too and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Aww... he is nice after all" Stella grinned at him and closed her eyes coz she was sleepy.

"Yeah he is... night Stell... I mean morning! It is still morning..." Brandon chuckled and closed his eyes too.

Musa was still driving and after she heard the conversation between her friends, she kept on thinking about it. She wondered who Brandon's friend might be... but she knew that she was probably gonna meet him soon.

She then forgot what direction she was meant to go so she quickly looked around for the map but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" she growled, still driving the car while trying to find the map. She was thinking of asking Stella and Brandon where the map is but when she realised they were asleep, so she decided to find another way of getting to the hotel in Paris since she didn't really want to wake them up coz they looked very sleepy and tired.

She looked out the window again and all she could see was the road and a few trees at the sides. It really looked like they were in the middle of nowhere coz she couldn't see any buildings in sight. She couldn't even see any signs. There weren't any signs! How strange...

Musa sighed in frustration and picked her iPhone up, hoping that she could get the Siri to give her the directions to the hotel in Paris.

She typed in the location she wanted to go to and waited. But after a few more minutes, it did nothing.

"_Siri not available. Connect to the internet"_ the Siri said.

Musa stared at her phone in confusion coz she knew she had internet on her phone... but it wasn't connecting.

"Oh crap..." she mumbled, staring at her phone that was clearly not connected to any networks and it didn't have any service either. This always happened when she's in a _remote area_.

Musa wiped a drop of sweat that was on her forehead with the back of her hand and growled. It was really hot and sunny and the weather made her even more frustrated. She hated being in the heat for too long.

Her eyes wandered to the plug-in GPS which made her eyes light up a bit.

She then turned the plug-in GPS on and waited. She knew she should have a normal GPS in her car but she wasn't really bothered.

"_Remote area. Cannot download data. Use the local map"_

"Oh no... not this stupid remote area thing AGAIN!" Musa growled, hitting her forehead on the stirring wheel of the car.

She couldn't find the map, her phone isn't connected, and the GPS didn't work either... what the hell was she going to do now?!

She was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, and there weren't any signs to show her directions. And her two friends were sleeping peacefully at the back while she tried her best to get them to the hotel before its dark, but she had no idea how to get there!

"_Remote area. Cannot download data. Use the local map"_

"Shut up!" Musa snapped angrily, running her fingers through her silky long hair. She leaned back in her seat and carried on driving, not knowing where the directions she's going to is taking her.

She was getting very frustrated that she even accidentally hit the breaks abruptly, causing her car to nearly flip sideways.

"Fuck!" she cursed loudly, her heart pounding so fast from the shock of nearly getting herself and her friends in a terrible accident.

She was clueless about everything right now and she knew that Stella and Brandon wouldn't know what to do as well since they don't have the map, and their phones don't connect too so there was no point in waking them up. She had an urge to just crawl in a corner of the car and cry. She knew she was being so childish and immature but that was just how she was every time she gets frustrated.

Musa felt that maybe she should have agreed with Stella when she suggested they should go there in an airplane but she was being stubborn about them being old enough to drive to another place that is only 5 hours away so she disagreed.

She predicted that the hotel in Paris must been quite near since she looked up on the internet and it said that the way to drive to the hotel is to pass some quite areas that has trees and it will have long roads so maybe she was going the right way, and maybe she wasn't.

Musa groaned and sighed, trying to calm down a bit. Whining and screaming wouldn't help solving the problem so maybe she just had to think of another way. She wished Tecna was here since she knew a lot about locations even though Musa herself was smarter than her. But locations and maps wasn't her thing at all.

She thought of asking someone for directions but she couldn't even find a little shop or a petrol station. This place was seriously messed up and she wished she didn't chose to go to Paris, but of course, Stella was dying to go there for the fashion. Next time, she simply wouldn't care.

This place was hell already until she caught sight of a motor cycle and maybe she saw a...person next to it?

Musa sighed in relief when she realised that a person could help her after all and all the worries can be pushed away.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment and decided that if there wasn't another way of getting to the place she wanted, then this _was_ the way.

She slowly pulled up and stepped out of the car, leaving her two friends sleeping in the back. She held a bottle of pepper spray in her delicate hands in case this person was a psychopath or something... coz she just realised she pulled up and was going to ask a maybe weird or crazy person who is doing nothing in the side of the road near the forests. For all she knew, this person could be a psychopath and she didn't want to be in any danger asking some random stranger.

She took a deep breath and slowly stepped towards the motorcycle and the man who had his back faced to her. Maybe this stranger didn't even hear her walking towards him.

While she quietly stepped towards the stranger, she was trying to think of what to say. Maybe she should just ask him about the directions? Or ask him where the hell she is and if she was even in France? She was also considering of asking this person why in the world is he standing around leaning on his motorcycle doing nothing.

She gripped her pepper spray tightly and stared at the person's back. Did he even hear her approaching him?!

His motor cycle was very big and looked brand new... Musa recognized the brand as well and she loved it, she wanted to drive it. Wow... if only she had a boyfriend that has _that_ awesome and cool motorcycle...

From behind, she could see the man's huge body that must be very muscular and his short, beautiful magenta hair. He was wearing a normal coal black shirt with dark blue denim jeans and he also wore a cool black leather jacket. He looked like a man who would drive awesome motorcycles like this, but she couldn't see his face...

Once she was only a few metres away, the stranger immediately turned around and it looked like he was shocked when he saw her.

Musa was speechless when she met his gaze... oh my, his _beautiful _gaze. Her eyes widened a bit coz she wasn't expecting to see such a... _handsome_... man!

She took it all back and she might've had to rethink calling this place hell! This boy, who looked around her age was so unbelievably... HOT!

He has the most gorgeous warm violet eyes that she could melt in; he had the most amazing smile and white rows of teeth she's seen, and his body was so muscular and he was unbelievably tall!

Maybe this guy wasn't a psychopath after all. Well, he surely didn't look like one. He was beautiful; in fact, he was the most handsome man she's ever seen!

His expression was so hard to recognize since he just stared at her like he was waiting for her to say something...

And that was when she finally realised she's been staring at him for... for a WHOLE minute! It didn't sound too long but knowing her, she couldn't even look at a guy more than 2 seconds. she normally couldn't stand guys but him... he was entirely different. She didn't just want to see his handsome features; she wanted to get to know him.

But he must think she was a creep or something since she was just staring at him for way too long. But... but if he did realise she was staring for too long, why didn't he say a word? Or at least give a reaction to seeing her?

Musa gasped quietly and she was extremely surprised when he flashed her a beautiful smile. Wait a minute... is he smiling coz she looked at him and might've found him attractive? She suddenly assumed he was one of those guys that were too full of them self and like it when they get lots of girl's attention and probably tease them for it.

No, she wouldn't let him tease her. But she remembered the reason why she ever came up to him in the first place so she coughed a bit, lowering her gaze to the ground.

She was also thinking about why he didn't say a word again... maybe... maybe he stared at her too? Maybe he found her attractive too? Or maybe he just found this hilarious? Although, she would've liked it if he did find her attractive too. He was everything she ever dreamt of in a boy, or actually even better...

She bit her lip nervously and lifted her gaze up to his eyes again. God, he was so tall!

Musa was about to say something but then remembered where she might be.

"Hi... I wanted to- Damn it! Of course he wouldn't understand English! I'm in France for heaven's sake! Well, I think I am anyway... I don't speak French!" Musa mumbled to herself and hit her forehead while sighing in frustration, lowering her gaze to the ground again.

Musa paced around, trying to ask for directions in French and she cursed her iPhone for not working since she could've used Google translate. How the hell was she supposed to go to the hotel now?!

She heard the handsome boy cough a bit which made her look up.

"I can speak English, you know. I'm not really from here," he spoke softly, flashing his sweet and innocent smile at her, which made her heart skip a beat.

Musa stared at him with wide eyes for a second before sighing softly in relief. All of a sudden, a big wave of nervousness washed over her the moment he stepped closer to her, locking his eyes into hers.

"So... what did you want to say?" he questioned, putting his hands in his pockets. She loved hearing his soft rough voice that was so musical to her. His voice was so wonderful; and husky and soft at the same time. Musa tried to remember why she was even here in the first place, and why she was standing in front of this stranger. She kind of forgot about why she was here because_ he_ distracted her the moment she looked into his eyes.

"Oh... _oh_," Musa sighed, chuckling softly and looking at the ground, "I... uhh... I just wanted to ask for some directions... coz well, I'm driving to this place in Paris and I don't even know how to get there..."

She lifted her gaze quickly and watched as his eyes flit back up to hers. She wondered if he was staring at her lips... was he? Did he really? But she would have liked that. If he was staring at her lips... doesn't it mean... no! But Musa really hoped he was staring at her lips, coz when she looked at his, she had an urge to kiss him. But... maybe it would be crazy since she doesn't even know his name yet and he was still a stranger.

"Oh... well signs fall down here and never get replaced which makes it harder for people to get to where they want to go... and there isn't a connection or service here anyway..." he said, looking into her eyes and giving her a small grin.

"That makes sense..." she wondered, shifting her gaze to her car, "So... umm... can you tell me how to get to the place I want to go? Unless you don't know it... if you don't live here?"

The magenta haired boy chuckled and looked ahead.

"Well, I'm not exactly from here, but I've lived here for 2 years... and I'm only living here temporarily... until I move to a new place that is 5 hours away from here. I just came back from a holiday in America" he explained.

Musa gasped quietly when she heard what he said. _Wasn't... wasn't Brandon's friend living here temporarily? And he came back from a holiday in America? No! That would be... impossible... I think..._ Musa thought. She then doubted her thought and looked at him again, and realised that he was also staring at her.

Musa blushed a bit and then smiled, "T-that's nice.."

"Thanks... and where are you headin'?" the boy asked.

"It's a hotel closest to here... but...damn! I forgot what it was called..." Musa growled a bit, stomping her heels onto the ground, which was apparently hard dirt.

"Oh great" she groaned sarcastically and looked down at her right heel that was completely stuck in the hard and dry soil. She now hated Stella for picking THESE heels for her... they were extremely long and sharp. As Stella would call it, '_killer heels'_.

Musa tried to pull her leg up to get her heel out of the dry mud but failed to coz it was very stuck deeply in the hard ground.

"Shit!" she cursed, forgetting that the boy was still in front of her.

"Need help?" he politely asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine" Musa replied with a smile and grunted as she tried to get her heel out. She considered just getting her foot out but the shoes had lots of straps making it harder to get out.

"You're never going to get out without my help" he snorted, making her head shot up. Did he just tease her? Musa knew she had a bad temper and this hot guy just had to make her bad side let out

"Yes I can! I don't need your help!" she growled, giving him a glare. The boy looked at her in confusion, finally seeing this side of her.

But then she saw him smirk, which made her even more angry.

"Wow I haven't seen that side of you yet!" she snapped.

"That goes the same for you as well" he chuckled, giving her an annoying smile.

"Look at me now! Talking to some hot stranger who appeared to be VERY nice and once I got to know him, he became naughty..." Musa accidentally blurted out so she covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide when she said it... she couldn't believe she admitted that he was hot! That wasn't what he was supposed to hear!

"W-what did you say?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing, actually! Umm..." Musa lied, trying to quickly change the subject. She was about to consider getting her foot out by breaking the heels but Stella wouldn't be happy about that...

All of a sudden, she felt a warm sensation on her leg so she looked down to see this boy kneeling down, trying to get her heels out of the ground. She moved slightly and tried to protest but then he growled in frustration.

"Hold still if you want to get out!" he said with an annoyed sigh. Musa sighed too and let him help her.

His warm fingers ran down her bare skin, giving her a tingling feeling, but she could feel electricity going through her body. It almost felt like she's felt those same hands touch her before... but she couldn't quite figure out who.

His soft fingers gently lifted her leg up, and he was helping her ever so gently and carefully. Musa knew he could have got her foot out of the ground quicker if he wasn't so gentle, but surprisingly, he was being very gentle. When Musa herself did it, she scratched her leg a bit with her long perfect nails, but he didn't even scratch her, not even accidentally...

"Geez... these heels are so damn sharp! Why the hell are you even wearing these stupid things?!" the stranger scowled, trying to get her foot out of the ground. Actually, Musa's foot wasn't in the ground, her heels were.

"Do you seriously think I would want to wear these?" Musa snapped a bit.

"Well...YES!" he scoffed, eyeing her from her head down to her foot, which made her narrow her eyes at him. She then realised what he meant since she was wearing a tiny, short skirt and a small slightly revealing top. Of course he thought she was one of those brats who like to show off and stuff, but he knew she wasn't like them.

"Don't stereotype! I'm not one of those girls who are even scared to break their precious nails!" Musa growled, looking at him in the eyes.

"Fine" the boy sighed softly and finally pulled her foot out of the ground, nearly making her trip over a bit but then he grabbed her hands to steady her.

The boy let her hands go and casually put his hands in his pockets, "Are you okay?"

Musa noticed the concern in his eyes which made her smile a bit. Did this stranger really care about her?

"Y-yeah... thanks..." she replied, giving him a small smile, "Thanks so much..."

"No problem" he replied, sighing, "And let's forget that thing ever happened, kay?"

Musa took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, "Definitely"

She lifted her gaze to her car and wondered if her friends were awake yet but then she heard his voice again.

"So... umm... I guess I should tell you where you want to go...then" he said, looking to the side. Musa followed his beautiful eyes and noticed he was looking at his motorcycle.

"Y-yeah that would be nice, please" Musa said nervously, but flashed him a beautiful smile, making his heart melt in happiness, "I can't remember the hotel name though"

"That's okay. I know what hotel you mean anyway, since it's the closest one here" he grinned softly, slowly taking a few steps towards her car.

"Come here" he said, looking at her straight in the eyes. Musa slowly walked towards him and stood next to his side.

"The Hotel is actually not far away, just a couple of minutes," he said and then lifted his muscular arm over her head, pointing to a direction she was going, "Keep going about 9 miles in that direction, until you see a petrol station on the right side, okay?"

"Okay" Musa whispered, but he probably barely heard it.

"Then a left will take you straight to the Hotel" he smiled, taking a step backwards and putting his hands in his pockets, "But . . . a right will bring you right back here to me."

_**Right back here to him...**_ Musa thought, _a simple warning that turning right would lead me back the way I came, but my breath catch in my throat. I'd never been like this before. Sure, I'd seen cute guys, hot ones even, but nobody who made me want to do crazy things like ask if I could hug him, or if I could kiss those soft, luscious lips of his... I'd never experienced a connection like this, this strange attraction was so compelling I felt like I might not be able to control it..._

"T-thank you," she managed to get out, her voice high and breathy and her heart pounding so fast after being so close to him, and she tried to fight the urge to kiss him, "Thank you so much..."

"Sure, sure" he replied, giving her another sweet heart-melting smile, "Be safe"

"I will, thanks" she grinned brightly, and watched as he stepped backwards again so that he wasn't blocking her car door.

Musa didn't feel like going in the car. She felt as if this was... _unfinished_. She was definitely interested in this hot guy who also has a charming personality, and she felt like she shouldn't leave just yet. She wanted to stay... longer... with _him_.

She was about to say something, and he looked like he was about to say something too, but then, he shut his mouth closed and just stared at her. She decided to close her mouth to and forget about what she really wanted to say...

She slowly stepped towards her car, turning around so that she wasn't facing him anymore. But she knew that she didn't really want to go, even though she had to.

After a couple more steps, she stopped, and turned around.

He was still facing her with his hands in his pockets, and when he noticed her turning around, he stared at her like he was waiting for her to say something.

Musa was speechless; she didn't know what she was going to say. What she really wanted to say was _I love you_, since she really did, but then she thought she would sound like a total creep by hitting on some stranger on the side of the road who she only knew for 10 minutes, but he just had to be so, extremely, incredibly _handsome_!

The boy stared at her in confusion when she just stood there, saying absolutely nothing. So, she decided to break the silence, but then again, she didn't know what else to say...

Her gorgeous ocean blue eyes wandered to the motor cycle behind him. And when she looked at it closer, it looks like it was broken. And she also wandered why this hot guy was just standing around near his motorcycle doing nothing.

"Umm... I... uhh..." Musa stuttered, scratching the back of her neck, "W-what are you doing on the side of the road? A-and why is your motor cycle broken...is it?"

The guy looked back at his motor cycle and turned to face her again, flashing his amazing smile once again. She never got bored of seeing his smiles, in fact, she was obsessed with seeing his smiles that made her hart skip a beat, and made her feel so..._happy_.

"It is broken," he explained, looking into her eyes, "I was driving back from somewhere and I was in the middle of driving when my motor cycle suddenly started to shake weirdly and made me crash into a tree, and well, I'm trying to figure out a way to fix it right now..."

"Oh" Musa breathed, her breath stuck in her throat again when their eyes locked into each other's, but then her eyes filled with worry and concern, "A-are you okay? I mean you did crash-"

"I'm okay," he smiled, assuring.

"But what if it isn't? You could have gotten hurt..." Musa frowned.

"I'm okay, all right?" he grinned again, stepping forwards towards her and taking her hands in his, "I _Promise_"

Musa's hands immediately got warm when their hands touched; the electricity was flowing through her body, it was magical, extraordinary, and exhilarating... it was like their hands was _supposed_ to touch, and it was like they had a connection. A very strong connection that could fight anything...

When she looked at his face, he was surprised too. _Maybe... just maybe he felt it...too..._

But then her eyes widened a bit when she heard the word that he said. He said he _promised_ he will be okay. And that one word made her believe that he really was okay, and that she should trust him.

She was taken by surprise when he let her hands go, and stepped a few steps away from her. He put his hands in his pockets again and grinned at her.

"Have a nice trip," he grinned, "And... goodbye"

Musa was disappointed that the time was up. She had to go and continue with her life, forgetting that this ever happened, since he was a stranger anyway, so why should she meet him again?

But she definitely wouldn't forget any of this. She felt a strong connection with him, and his personality was just wonderful... ooh...and his looks... he was extremely cute. And a part of her wanted to meet him again even if it would be impossible... but no, a **whole** of her wanted to meet him again...

"T-thanks... and t-thank you again, for the directions" she smiled too, hiding the frown that would pop out any moment.

She took a few quiet steps and touched her car door, looking at Stella and Brandon, who managed to sleep all the way through that!

She then turned her face to see him again and then smiled at him, and he replied with a gentle wave and another adorable smile. So she stepped in her car, and shut the door.

The window was still open, so she glanced at him quickly before looking at the road ahead of her.

She took a deep breath and then touched the stirring wheel. She really didn't want to go... she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to _stay_ with this amazing guy...

The guy looked at her in confusion when she didn't drive; instead, she was just sitting there, staring at her stirring wheel. And he was surprised when she looked at him again.

"W-what's your n-name?" she stuttered, accidentally blurting it out which made her cheeks go dark pink in embarrassment, and he chuckled when he saw her blush.

"Riven" he replied, smiling at her. She blushed even more and hit her forehead.

"Damn it, Musa! You are such an idiot!" she cursed, coz she was so embarrassed by blushing just coz he told her his name. And when she heard his name being told by him, her heart pounded faster. His name... his name was so... _magical_. And that name... that name was her childhood friend's name!

A crazy thought ran through her mind when she actually thought this guy might actually be HER Riven... but wouldn't that be impossible... or wouldn't it? It just must be a coincidence...

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly, grinning again, "You look even more beautiful when you blush, Musa"

Musa blushed even harder, but she couldn't help but smile. He actually called her by her name! He picked out her name when she cursed herself for being an idiot... she couldn't believe he picked up on that! And the way he said HER name... was amazing...

But most of all, he said that she looked even more beautiful when she blushed... didn't... didn't that mean he already thought she was beautiful when she didn't blush? But he thought she was _even more_ beautiful when she did blush... it made her feel special, that the guy she just suddenly had a huge crush on thought she was beautiful...

Musa giggled quietly and looked at his face again. She probably would never see him again... so she HAD to remember every inch of his beautiful face... his gorgeous violet eyes, his beautiful short magenta hair, his coppery white skin, his huge muscular body, his tall figure, his sexy full lips that she's thought of kissing, and his beautiful smile that has always... always made her feel wonderful inside. She was happy that she met him, and he did strangely looked like the childhood Riven she knew... but she doubted it.

"Thank you once again," she sighed with a grin, "And will you _**promise**_ me you'll meet me again one day?"

He smiled again and nodded softly, "I _**Promise,**_ Muse"

_That nickname...that was my nickname my childhood friend Riven nicknamed me. HE nicknamed me Muse! Now this hot guy I just met also nicknamed me Muse... how strange... in a good way... _Musa thought.

Musa nodded to him as well and looked at the road ahead of her. She'd better get going if she wants to continue this already extraordinary trip, even though it hasn't even started yet. Just spending those 15 minutes with Riven already made this trip amazing! And now she was devastated that she had to go.

"Bye... Riv" she sighed sadly, closing her eyes and starting to drive ahead, leaving him standing there.

She let herself check the rear view mirror one last time as she drove away, just one last look, but he was facing away from her, and he was already going to his motor cycle.

Musa sighed and remembered the hot guy's directions.

She managed to control the urge to kiss those lips of his; even though she really wanted to kiss him.

_I kept on thinking about if he tried to kiss me... how I probably would have let him. How I __**wanted**__ him to. I kept on thinking how ridiculous this was considering I'd never kissed anyone before. Did I wait eighteen years just to kiss a guy I met on the side of the road? No, the other side of me argued, you waited eighteen years to find somebody you want to kiss and you wanted to kiss him, bad..._ Musa thought, sighing again, _But then again, I did kiss the little Riven, well, I didn't kiss him; he kissed me... if you would even call it a kiss..._

Musa took a deep breath and carried on driving. She had to forget about this guy, she just had to. He was stuck on her mind like glue, and he would never be able to get out of her mind. But there was something about him... something about him that was soo... amazing, and... _familiar_.

It was like she had met this guy before, even though she's never seen this hot guy before. But she had a feeling that she HAD met him before. She knew she had. But how? She has only met him 20 minutes ago. But there was definitely something about him. It was so unbelievably FAMILIAR!

She shook her head and kept on driving, even though she felt worse with every mile that she drove, knowing she was getting further and further away from the hot guy. But she couldn't help it, and she remembered why she even came to him in the first place, and that was to ask for directions! Why was she getting so fussed about this? He was only a guy! A guy that made her feel so different..

She finally passed the petrol station.

Musa sighed again and looked at her friends that were still sleeping. They weren't much help in this problem. She REALLY wanted to see Riven again... she knew she had this connection. It was definitely familiar, and that thing keeps on repeating all over again in her mind.

The connection... it's familiar...

She tried to figure out what this thing in her mind was...

Riven looked very similar to the childhood Riven, that's for start. He had the same violet eyes, he had the same colour magenta hair, he had the same NAME for crying out loud! And she still couldn't figure it out!

Who was this guy? Why did he suddenly come in her life? Was he meant to come in her life for a reason? What was the reason!

She finally saw the two roads ahead of her. She remembered that she had to take a left to get her to the hotel.

**But . . . right will bring you right back here to me**

That was what he said. He told her that a right would definitely bring her right back there to him. but she kept on thinking about why Riven came into her life... it was like he was meant to! He was made to come into her life. They had a strong connection... he was familiar... all these thoughts crowded her mind, making her feel like her head would just explode...

WHO. WAS. THIS. GUY!

Riven...

Riven...

RIVEN!

All of a sudden, Musa turned her stirring wheel roughly, nearly getting her in an accident, but she ended up going to the right.

It was Riven ALL ALONG! The PROMISE! She remembered the little Riven's promise! It was him! It is definitely him! her childhood best friend has already grown up, and he kept his promise! He promised to meet her again one day... and that day was...TODAY!

Musa was happy, she was extremely happy. She missed him, so bad. She couldn't believe how handsome he's grown. And she couldn't wait to meet him again, even though she already did.

She couldn't believe it! She knew she had a connection with him! She just knew it! And she was right... she was definitely right!

But the problem is... will he remember her again?

She pulled up when she saw the motor cycle. And of course, he was standing there next to it.

Musa took a deep breath, and let it out. This was it. She was looking forward to this. And she as happy that that promise was kept. The promise was kept...

Riven had incredible reflexes, so he immediately turned around when he heard the sound of heels hitting the ground. His eyes widened and a smile crept on his beautiful face. The hot guy she wanted to kiss was her childhood best friend, but she had to be sure.

"Hey," he whispered, grinning at her.

Musa stopped right in front of him and took another deep breath, and looked up at his warm violet eyes.

"I'd thought you would come back" he said.

Musa gasped a bit and smiled at him too, "Y-yeah"

She wasn't sure what she should say. She couldn't just tell him, _hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Come on best friend, give me a hug! _Because she could be wrong about this, even though she doubted that as well.

"Hmm... did you get lost again?" he asked innocently, staring into her big, beautiful navy eyes.

"N-no" she replied, pacing around a bit, "The directions were very good, thanks. I... I just wanted to say thanks again... for the d-directions" she whispered, but then she put her head down.

"It's okay, and your welcome" he flashed her a grin, and stepped closer to her, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

Musa sighed again, still trying to think of how to start the topic of him being her childhood friend. There was always that risk of him NOT being the same little Riven, but he surely looked like him. She also thought the little Riven was incredibly cute, considering she did have a little crush on him when they were little, and this hot Riven, oh my he is just perfect! She thought he was the best-looking guy she has ever seen, even better than Brandon.

She opened her mouth to say something but then she doubted about what she was going to say.

She was taken by surprise when she felt his warm finger tuck a few strands of her navy hair behind her ear, which made her blush lightly.

She looked closely into his eyes and tried to see if the connection was still there. She had to be sure this was the Riven she once knew. She had to make sure, or not, she would just embarrass herself by suddenly saying that she was apparently his best friend when he probably wouldn't remember.

But the little Riven promised her that he would meet her. and he said he will NEVER forget and break his promise. So this had to be the day she meets him again.

Musa sighed and looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. She also couldn't believe she really wanted to kiss him, considering that he might actually be her friend! But there was nothing wrong with that, right? Old best friends can still be in love, right?

She didn't think it was wrong at all. and she honestly wished he would make the first move.

"D-do y-y-you f-feel a c-connect-" Musa was about to ask if he felt the connection or not, but then stopped. If this Riven really DID feel a connection, then wouldn't he realise it? wouldn't he tell her that he felt the connection, and that he believes Musa really is his best friend?

But he didn't say a word. he didn't react to anything. He probably never felt the connection... so she doubted even more if this was really Riven or not.

She sighed, taking a step back. Maybe this really isn't Riven. She just had to give up. You can't force someone to tell them if they had a connection or not. And it would probably be crazy. This wasn't Riven... it wasn't.

"What were you saying?" Riven asked, looking at her in confusion.

Musa's eyes widened a bit but she frowned, "Nothing, never mind. I-it doesn't matter..."

She took tiny step backwards and sighed in sadness. "I'd better go... thanks for the directions, and... bye"

He didn't feel it. he probably doesn't even feel the same way as her. she just has to forget this has ever happened. she had to forget him, even though it didn't feel right at all.

She had to forget about the little Riven too. maybe he is still out there somewhere, and he probably couldn't keep his promise. A promise was just a promise, nothing else...

As Musa was about to turn around, she felt something soft, and warm around her small delicate hands. Her eyes widened, and gasp escaped her mouth. She felt HIS hands around hers. he was pulling her back. Didn't this mean... did he finally figure it out?

All of sudden, she felt her body being swung around, and her body warmed up in his embrace.

He was hugging her. she couldn't believe it! she was wrapped in his strong, muscular arms, her small perfect body pressed up on his muscular one, his hands were around her, making her complete. She was finally complete. Those 10 years without her Riven, she felt incomplete. But now, she was a whole,_ they_ were a whole.

"Musa, is it really you?" he gently whispered in her ear, making her body shiver in delight.

"It is, but you? Are you the Riven I knew when we were children? Are you my childhood best friend I've been missing for 10 years?" Musa cried a bit, hoping that this moment will never end.

"I am, Muse, and I miss you too!" he cried as well, and hugged her tighter. Musa felt tears filled in her eyes, and running down her cheeks. It was definitely HIM! It was HER Riven all along! They were finally reunited, and she couldn't be happier.

He pulled away from her to look into her eyes, as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I can't believe it's you! I-I mean... I did promise to see you again one day, but I didn't expect it to come true! And now I've finally see you again and your all grown up, you're so... beautiful, Musa. And I can't believe I didn't realise it bef-"

Musa cut him off when she pressed her soft lips on his lips. Instantly, the electricity she felt 10 years ago came back, it was so amazing! And he immediately responded.

She's finally had her first proper kiss, and she couldn't be more happier by doing it with her best friend! The way their lips were dancing together, and the way they pulled each other closer until their bodies touched, was exhilarating. It was the most wonderful experience, for both of them.

They have always wanted this. They have always wanted to kiss each other like this.

He couldn't believe how good she tasted and she couldn't believe how good he was at kissing. They were perfect for each other all along, and nothing would separate them...

Musa moaned quietly which made him smile against her lips, and they finally pulled away, to be left trying to get oxygen. They took each other's breath away. But their hands were still around each other's.

"I've finally figured out what the kiss meant when we were little, if it was a kiss..." Musa breathed, smiling at him.

His eyes sparkled with curiousness, "And?"

"And, I love you too! I always have, and I knew how hard it is for you to express your feelings, so I understood why you kissed me when we were younger, but I honestly wished you did tell me, coz I felt exactly the same" Musa grinned, quickly pecking his lips.

"I love you, Musa" he whispered, looking into her eyes. Musa nodded, and was about to kiss him again when they were interrupted.

"Riven! Dude! Why the hell are you standing here... with... with Musa?!" Brandon's voice shocked them but then they smiled at each other. Brandon and Stella was walking towards them, looks like they already woke up. Riven smiled at Brandon but Musa was confused.

"What do you mean, Brandon?" Musa questioned in confusion.

Riven chuckled softly and so did Brandon.

"He is the friend I was talking about. He's my friend who I'm supposed to meet in Paris" Brandon replied, wrapping a muscular arm around Stella's shoulders.

"Oh, that makes sense! And wow, such a coincidence!" Musa giggled, smiling at both of them.

"And... Brandon, Musa here is my childhood friend I was also talking about. She's my wonderful best friend who I knew since we were 5 years old" Riven explained, kissing her passionately on the lips and completely forgetting about Brandon and Stella who were standing in front of them.

"Omg! Too much PDA!" Stella said.

Musa and Riven pulled away and laughed.

"Don't say it like that! You and Brandon show waaaaayy more PDA and remember that time when you got too carried away with making out that you ripped Brandon's shirt off?" Musa smirked, making Stella and Brandon blush in embarrassment.

"Okay, fine we did! But two best friends are together now? That's awesome!" Brandon grinned.

"Yes, it definitely is" Musa smiled, snuggling closer to Riven.

"So are we continuing this trip to Paris then? Coz I'm dying to see the fashion there!" Stella screamed in excitement.

"Sure, sure, let's go. And Riven, forget about your motorcycle, we can call someone to fix it, so come with us, please?" Musa said.

"Of course Muse" Riven replied. Stella and Brandon happily walked to the car and went at the back.

"I'm so happy that I met you again, Riven. I also didn't expect you to be this... hot!" Musa smiled.

"Haha, so that was what you thought of me the first time you met me?" Riven smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Musa snapped and playfully smacked his head.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! And I did keep my _promise_ didn't I?" Riven smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes you did, and all of this is just amazing! I can finally be with you forever now..." Musa sighed, looking to the ground, "I've felt incomplete without you, and now I'm overjoyed about being with you again. And... I like the thought of us being more than friends, and it's good that we're old enough to be together and love each other now..."

"I've loved you from the start Musa" Riven smiled, "And I love you so much, I'll never stop loving you"

Musa blushed, smiling, "I love you too"

Riven chuckled and kissed her again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"So how about that trip to Paris then?" Riven smirked.

"We'll definitely go, and this time, I don't need to ask your directions when you are here with me, like we are supposed to be" Musa grinned at him, pulling him towards the car.

"I'm so glad you asked for those directions" Riven said.

"Well yeah, I'll never have to ask for any again" Musa chuckled, "Coz we'll be together, forever"

Hello! Hope you guys liked this super long one-shot! It has over 13,218 words!

**And happy birthday again to MusicMelody'Tude, my best friend :) I'm sorry I posted this late, but hoped you liked it! I will continue writing one shots whenever one of my fan fiction friends has their birthday coming up! **

**-MusaRiven125**


End file.
